


collapse into my arms (i’ll take care of your heart)

by imdepresssedd



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, george and alex are in loooove, its just fluff, that's it that is literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdepresssedd/pseuds/imdepresssedd
Summary: George and Alex's relationship through the eyes of Will and James.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 18
Kudos: 278





	collapse into my arms (i’ll take care of your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been feeling really down lately because of everything that's been going on and to make it even worse i've had the worst case of writer's block so i couldn't even properly distract myself by writing. BUT!! i managed to sit down and write this today and it may not be anything special (it's literally just mindless fluff with no plot whatsoever lol) but i'm still happy i managed to get something down. off with thy head pesky writer's block!!!!!!!!

“Right okay so welcome back to the second channel, today I’m here with Will - ”

Will waves half-heartedly at the camera, not bothering to hide the bored look on his face.

“ - and we are back on r/Memeulous.”

It was meant to be Alex on reddit duty, but - according to the very hasty text George had sent to Will about 15 minutes earlier - the little shit had fallen asleep.

_ what so youve shagged him so hard hes dropped dead and cant film a second channel vid with u _

_ shut up Will. _

_ he hasn’t slept properly in ages i’m not waking him up for a stupid reddit video _

_ just pls come over i’ll pay u back promise _

Will didn’t bother asking any more questions after that, as if there was any point. He screenshots George’s promise of paying him back for future reference and walks the short distance to his mates’ flat. And now he’s sat in front of George’s filming equipment reading reddit posts off his screen in semi-hushed voices so as not to wake the sleeping beauty only a few doors down.

Suffice to say it doesn’t work. No more than 5 minutes into the footage George’s door is creaking open and in walks a messy-haired, droopy-eyed Alex.

“Shit, did we wake you?” George is still speaking in hushed tones and Will rolls his eyes.

Alex doesn’t answer him. “What you doin’? Thought  _ we  _ were going through the reddit today.” He sounds whinier than he usually does and there’s an almost comical look of betrayal on his face, only interrupted by an impending yawn.

“I know, but you were asleep. We still can if you’re up for it.”

Will scoffs. That’s his time wasted, then. He voices this sentiment out loud; both George and Alex ignore him.

“You could’ve just woke me up.”

“Thank you! That’s what I said!” Will gestures wildly. Once again, he is ignored.

“You just haven’t been sleeping much lately, didn’t wanna wake you just to film some random second channel video with me.” George’s voice sounds soft in a way Will has never heard before - like it’s been coated in honey. He’s still wearing the bandanna and sunglasses, but Will guesses his eyes must mirror that same softness.

Suddenly, Will feels like he shouldn’t be there, like he’s intruding somehow. For some reason this feels like a private moment between the two - they don’t even seem to notice he’s there anymore. He could easily just leave, walk right past Alex without either of them realising, probably.

“Thank you,” Alex smiles, the softness in his voice matching George’s. “Wouldn’t have minded if you woke me up, though. Promise.”

Will resolves to make his presence known by clearing his throat in the most exaggerated fashion he can muster. “Am I allowed to fuck off now, then?”

George turns to him, and it’s the first time he’s acknowledged him in any way since Alex first walked in. “Oh. Yeah. If you want. Sorry, mate.”

Will rolls his eyes for probably the thousandth time as he makes for the door, watching in his periphery as Alex takes the seat he’d previously occupied beside George. “Shocking,” he shakes his head at the two. “You still owe me one, bastard.”

/

“No, Alex, we are not going to buy Fortnite Monopoly.” George enunciates every individual word, as if Alex is a small child that needs everything spelt out for him.

“Why  _ not.  _ I’ll pay for it!”

If James knew that this shopping trip would solely involve him pushing the trolley around a packed out Asda like some sort of personal maid and finding himself privy to endless bouts of domestic bickering, he’d have counted himself out. But, he’s here now. Might as well suck it up.

“Alex, I said _no_ _.  _ Put it away. We’re here for groceries and groceries only.”

Alex groans, muttering something about George being a  _ boring twat _ and then proceeding to place the Fortnite Monopoly in the trolley anyways whilst he’s distracted.

It’s most likely because he forgot to bring his glasses with him, but George doesn’t notice until the cashier is scanning their items. “Wha -  _ Alex! _ I  _ told  _ you, we are  _ not _ buying - ”

“Sir?” The cashier’s brows are raised.

“Uhh, sorry, ma’am, could you get rid of this … item … please …” he trails off, face suddenly faltering when he looks over at Alex. James follows his gaze and sees that Alex has pulled out the big guns - puppy dog eyes. He’s immune to those, but he can’t say the same for George.

“God’s sake.  _ Fine.” _

Alex grins triumphantly and George huffs in defeat.

_ They love each other so much,  _ James can’t help but think as he shakes his head fondly at them.

/

“We are  _ not  _ watching Popstar for the billionth fucking time. I’ll leave. I  _ will  _ leave.”

“What do  _ you  _ suggest we watch then, a fucking parliamentary debate?”

There are bowls of popcorn and bottles of wine within arm’s reach and the widescreen TV in George and Alex’s living room is open on the Netflix home screen. This is somewhat of a monthly tradition now.

“Shut up, Alex.”

Alex gasps dramatically. “George! James just told me to shut up.”

George is on his phone, not paying any attention as he scrolls through what James guesses is his twitter feed. “He’s not wrong.”

Will snickers at that, though his eyes are also glued to his phone so James can’t tell if the laugh was intended for them or the text on his screen.

“Fine,” Alex huffs. “What  _ do  _ you wanna watch, O Valiant Enforcer.”

“Well, I thought we would go with - ”

“Don’t care,” George suddenly chips in, pocketing his phone and taking the remote off Alex. “We’re watching Alvin and the Chipmunks.”

_ “Why  _ on  _ earth  _ would we - ”

“Dunno. Just feel like it.” George shrugs, already clicking through the site and settling on  _ Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip. _ James shakes his head in disbelief.

“Right,” Will abruptly gets up off the floor, standing directly in front of the TV. “I say we settle this maturely, like men. Four way arm wrestle?”

“That’s not even possibl - ”

George shakes his head. “Nah. That wouldn’t be fair. I’d end up crushing all of you to death with my huge fuck off muscles.”

They’re all still steady bickering for the next 5 or so minutes until the UberEats guy arrives at the apartment with the 2 pizzas and all peace is restored. They end up doing a democratic vote and James only sides with George because Alex has made them watch Popstar far too many times to count. It’s three against one when Will also casts his vote for the Chipmunks (only because he’s on the same boat as James, having grown tired of watching Alex’s choice over and over and over again  _ every  _ time he comes over because ‘it’s a fucking classic’).

When James looks over at them about 20 minutes into the movie, George and Alex are the perfect picture of domesticity. He can’t tell where George ends and where Alex starts, honestly - they’ve moulded into one singular human blob. James snorts quietly at the thought. They’re sharing one popcorn bowl and one single bottle of wine, and occasionally they’ll both reach into the bowl at the same time and Alex will smile and nuzzle up further against George. It’s disgusting, but James can’t help the contentment he feels as he watches the scene unfold.

He briefly turns to Will, only to see that he’s also eyeing the two of them. They don’t exchange words, but James can tell that Will is thinking the exact same thing.

/

Drunk Alex is clingy and difficult and loud (louder than usual, that is). In other words, a nuisance to be around.

His tolerance for alcohol is absolutely abysmal, and somehow he’d managed to sneak in three extra drinks while George went off to the club’s dingy bathrooms and now he’s clinging loosely to Will’s arm and yelling along to whatever shite Imagine Dragons song is blasting through the speakers.

Will wishes George would hurry the fuck up.

“Oh, God … Wait! ImAllexx?!” Will’s head swivels. “And you’re WillNE! Ohmigod hi!” The girl seems only slightly tipsy, cheeks red in excitement and mouth open around a gasp. Will mentally curses. Meeting fans is great and all but not when one of them is drunk off his ass and the other is attempting to play the unwanted role of his caregiver.

“Uh, yeah, that’s us, hello.” He smiles awkwardly, praying to whatever Gods are above that the girl will somehow get the message that this  _ really  _ isn’t a good time.

“I’m Laila,” she smiles, eyelashes fluttering. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

It doesn’t take Will long to notice that she isn’t looking at him at all; her eyes are firmly trained on Alex. She’s leaning against the bar in a way that Will recognises - it’s a flirty stance. She’s  _ flirting.  _ With  _ Alex. _ Will has to bite his tongue to stop himself from snorting aloud.

Of course Alex is way too drunk to realise her intentions. “Nice to meet you, too! M’Alex,” he giggles, still clinging to Will’s side like he’s afraid he’ll fall if he lets go.

Will is starting to wonder where the hell George went - did he somehow end up suffering from explosive diarrhea? Or is he severely constipated? But then, speaking of the devil, George is sidling up to them no more than a minute later, phone in hand and single eyebrow raised when he notices that they aren’t alone like he’d left them.

“... you should follow me on Instagram. It’s at Laila underscore xx underscore love, but the love is spelt l-u-v. I can type it in for you if you want - ”

Will is thoroughly entertained as he watches Alex reach into his back pocket for his phone but somehow manages to miss, hand waving about in thin air as he turns to face Will and George and gasps, “I’ve lost my phone!” He hasn’t lost it, it’s still right there in his back pocket. Nutter.

George ignores him for favour of fixing his hard gaze on Laila, who is - unsurprisingly - unfazed by his presence. Will peels his eyes away from Alex long enough to notice that George’s jaw is clenched, and if stares could kill Will is certain that poor Laila would be in a pool of her own blood by now. He’s familiar enough with this version of George - slightly drunk and very jealous - to know that he needs to find a way to diffuse the situation, and quickly.

“Right! Well, it’s getting late, you know how it is. Little Alex here has a curfew so we best get going. Was lovely meetin’ ya, Laila!”

Alex lets Will drag him away from the disappointed and confused girl at the bar, George not trailing far behind them.

“Curfew? Really?” George snorts, but Will can see that he’s grateful. The tension has melted away from his face and body and he’s stopped looking like a wild animal ready to pounce. He takes over from Will, taking Alex into his arms gently.

Though he doesn’t thank him aloud, George gives him a small, barely-there smile. It’s a silent thank you, not only for granting them a quick and easy escape from the situation at the bar, but also for taking care of Alex while he was away briefly, for letting Alex cling to him and sing loudly in his ear, despite how tempting it must’ve been to just ditch him at the bar. Will may not be telepathic, but he gets the message. He smiles back.

The moment doesn’t last.

“Hang on -  _ Will _ , I told you not to let him drink too much!”   


“Am not his dad, George!”

/

“Wh -  _ HOLY FUCK! HOLY FUCKING SHIT GEORGE! GEORGE!!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!” _

James is no light sleeper, but he thinks even the heaviest sleeper on the entirety of the planet would be startled awake by Alex’s shrill screams. This is what he gets for falling asleep on his mates’ couch after a night out.

“Fuck’s sake, Alex.” He hears George sigh. “It’s  _ tiny.  _ What’s it gonna do,  _ eat  _ you?”

Curiosity peaked, James got up and joined them in the bathroom. A cowering, half-naked Alex stood in the corner, undoubtedly having been about to enter the shower. James followed his line of sight and laughed when he caught sight of the miniscule spider crawling up the wall.

“Don’t  _ say  _ that.” Alex hisses, still trembling. George rolls his eyes, briefly leaving the bathroom and returning mere seconds later with a glass in hand.

Both James and Alex watch as George carefully uses the glass to confine the spider before he takes it outside.

“There we go. Spider’s gone. You gonna stop being a 3 year old now?”

Alex huffs. He’s calmer now, since George has heroically rescued him from the evil 6 legged menace that was obviously out to get him. “Yes. Now fuck off, both of you. I need to shower.”

“Good, you smell.”

“Shut  _ up. _ ”

/

“Shhh, hey, hey, it’s okay, Al, it’s - Hello? George! You need to get back, like now!”

Will isn’t used to this. He should've googled how to calm someone down during a panic attack. Does awkwardly rubbing their back work? Probably not.

“What, why? What’s happened? Is Alex alright?”

“No! I mean, well,  _ yes _ , but - No! He’s having a panic attack, he’s, like, crying and breathing really hard and he won’t stop asking for you. You need to get back  _ now.” _

“Fuck, fuck, fuck okay I’m on my way!  _ Shit,  _ just stay with him, okay? And let him know I’ll be right there.”

Will does just that after he hangs up. Stays with Alex and keeps reminding him that George was on his way.

“I need - I need him, Will,” he gasps out through his tears, watery eyes looking up at him. “I need George. I love him so much.” Will feels his heart break.

“I know, mate, I know. He’s on his way. He’ll be here soon, promise.”

True to his word, George bursts through the door 5 minutes later and heads straight for Alex. He’s panting - he must’ve ran. Alex immediately buries his face into the boy’s neck, trembling arms wrapping themselves tight around him.

“Hey, I’m here, love, I’m right here. It’s alright, babe. It’s okay. I love you so so much, you’re okay.”

And slowly, little by little, Will watches as Alex’s breathing returns to a normal speed, his chest rising and falling in a calm, steady rhythm. His eyes are closed, not in panic but content; his face still tucked safely against George’s chest and his cheeks no longer wet with tears, because George has wiped them all away.

When George looks up at Will, that same small smile is on his face again.  _ Thank you. _

Will smiles back at him, shaking his head.  _ No problem, any time. _

/

“Hey, George.”

George grunts in response.

“What do clouds wear underneath their shorts?”

“Don’t care.”

_ “Thunderpants!” _

“That was shit.”

“I’ve got more. Why did the elephants get kicked out of the pool?”

George sighs heavily, looking up from his phone at Alex. “Why?”

“‘Cos they kept dropping their trunks!”

“That’s even worse than the last one.”

“Okay alright last one. Why was the sand wet?”

George sighs again. “I dunno. Why?”

“Because the sea weed!!!”

“You are the most pathetic human being.”

Alex grins at him. “Love you, too.”

They end up cuddling on the sofa only 5 minutes later, George scrolling aimlessly through his phone whilst Alex continues sharing the same dumb jokes, seemingly in a bid to make George laugh at  _ least  _ once, no matter how stupid all the jokes are.

Neither of them seem to notice the fond looks that are currently being exchanged between James and Will, way too wrapped up in themselves to take notice of anything that isn’t each other, really.

(James finds a way to work this very moment into his speech at George and Alex’s wedding, years later.)


End file.
